Don't Close Your Eyes
by Iris1
Summary: A short POV piece about Michael. Who does Michael see when he closes his eyes?


Title : Don't Close Your Eyes   
  
Status: Complete  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Pairing: Not specific, but there's definitely a slant towards a certain couple since I was inspired by a certain scene. Try and figure out who it is and what scene it's from. :)   
  
Feedback : is a drug and happily welcome at kanzaki_yukiko@yahoo.com  
  
Category : POV/Angst/Romance  
  
Notes: Thanks as always for Polly's quick and efficient help. I haven't been writing much due to the pressures of real life (Just wanna say that I hate school!) and I've been stuck on this lil snippet for quite some time, so I hope you guys enjoy this sadly short but finally finished product. ^_^  
  
=======================================  
  
Don't Close Your Eyes  
  
=======================================  
  
You look into my eyes   
  
I go out of my mind  
  
I can't see anything  
  
Cos this love's got me blind  
  
I can't help myself  
  
I can't break the spell  
  
I can't even try  
  
- "Too Lost in You"  
  
The Sugarbabes  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
You love his eyes - large and velvety brown, like liquid pools of chocolate sauce that you can fall into and never resurface from if you're not careful. Eloquent and expressive, they broadcast every fleeting emotion that flits through him like quicksilver, revealing his thoughts more transparently than mere words ever could.  
  
You are enamored with the way they darken, glazed with the heat of honest lust, and exult in the almost tangible sensation of his charcoal gaze as it rakes down your skin in scorching paths, igniting a reciprocal flame of fierce desire within you. You watch in mute fascination as the coffee-dark color deepens with a glint of a seductive leer. A single slanted look of eager anticipation from his eyes issues a suggestive invitation that makes your pulse leap, sending your body thrumming in heady, impatient expectation.  
  
You are fascinated by the heavy droop of eyelids which barely conceals that drowsy brown gaze just before he's about to fall asleep. They are mellow and half-lidded in a flattering daze of ego-affirming satisfaction after particularly passionate sessions of making love.  
  
He blinks in a hazy stupor of satiated exhaustion and you gently lean closer to better inspect the thick sweep of dark lashes that flutter softly in peaceful sleep.  
  
And you adore the sweet, child-like way in which he blinks when he wakes up in the mornings, and looks up dreamily at you as if to say, "Where'd Captain Astro go? He was right here just a few seconds ago."  
  
You love the way his eyes twinkle, lighting up with childish glee when he chatters away about his comics and Captain Astro. The way they narrow slightly, the dark brown softening in genuine concern when he worries about you. Or the impish humor dancing in his eyes, animated brown orbs sparkling in teasing impudence. Even the way he averts them in adorable embarrassment. You are infinitely charmed when they are slit in fierce concentration, bright with a sort of hard glitter from his preoccupation. Or when they widen in delighted surprise, beaming with gratifying pride when you succeed in impressing him with an obscure piece of Captain Astro trivia.  
  
[Look at me.]  
  
But most of all, you love the radiant way he looks at you sometimes, right after you kiss him. You are enthralled by the glow of joy within those treasured pair of eyes when he looks at you as if you are the best thing in his life, cherished and valued, a lover and partner and all other things that are good.  
  
When he looks at you, you feel like you are being imprinted upon his memory. His mind. His soul.  
  
[Watch me.]  
  
"Don't close your eyes, Michael."  
  
The eyes that you so dearly love open again. You stare into them, and  
  
hold up a slightly trembling hand to smoothen those perfect brows which frown in puzzled confusion.  
  
"Just ... don't ... don't close your eyes."  
  
[Because I don't know who you really see then.]  
  
You shut your own, and gratefully succumb to the blinding comfort of the dark.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
